


Keys to Our Hearts

by MoonlitMusings



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sherlolly - Freeform, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, just so much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 00:39:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6064186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlitMusings/pseuds/MoonlitMusings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short, fluffy, married sherlolly one-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keys to Our Hearts

It was a typical night at Baker Street. Molly Hooper was reclining on the couch with a good book, and Sherlock was leaning back in his chair in what his friends had dubbed his "thinking pose", fingers steepled under his chin. It was about midnight when Molly let out a rather large yawn. She marked her place and put the book down on the table.  
"Well Sherlock, I think I'm going to bed," she said as she stood up and stretched.

"Hmmm," he replied, not moving. She sighed a bit and shook her head before retreating to their bedroom. He could be so, well, so Sherlock sometimes. She smiled a bit at the thought while she started her nightly routine. She brushed her teeth and hair before moving into the bedroom and turning on the light. She gathered her favorite pyjamas but when she turned to put them on the bed, she noticed something catching the light on the bedside table on Sherlock's side. She walked over and saw the tip of something metallic sticking out of his wallet. She gasped quietly when she pulled it out and worked to keep the tears that were building up from falling. She thought back to the day he'd obtained the object.

"Honestly Molly, this whole idea is terribly sentimental."

"Of course it is, that's the point!" she chided as her new husband complained. They were on their honeymoon and the first stop on their trip had been Paris, to be followed by Rome and Greece. Molly had insisted on going to one of the two bridges there whose chain-link sides were covered in locks, which were in turn covered in names. She had purchased a small, blue padlock and borrowed Sherlock's pocket knife to carve their names in the paint on it. She'd then put it on the bridge and snapped a photo. According to tradition, she was then to toss the keys into the river, ensuring the lock would stay there forever. However, since it had come with three keys, she had a different idea. She tossed away one of the keys, but then put one in her pocket and gave the other to her new husband.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" he asked.

"Nothing, that's the point," she replied. "You keep just keep it. It's symbolic that way."

"Seems silly," he grumbled.

"It's romantic," she countered before taking his hand and walking the rest of the way across the bridge, sparing one last look at the lock before turning her attention to Notre Dame where they were heading next.

Molly was staring at the small key in her hand in disbelief, when she jumped at the feeling of a hand on her shoulder.

"Oh!" she turned to see Sherlock standing behind her, looking down at her. "You kept it," she murmured as she felt his hand slide over hers.

"Of course," he replied. "You kept yours after all." He used his other hand to pull gently on the thin silver chain around Molly's neck, revealing the key hanging on it that matched the one in her their hands.

"Of course," she parroted with a small smile. She leaned up on her tip toes and placed a small, gentle kiss on his lips, making him smile as well. "Keys to our hearts," she whispered quietly.

"What?" he asked. Molly blushed. She hadn't intended for him to hear.

"It's, well I just..." Sherlock interrupted.

"Molly," he said, leaning close and whispering in her ear, "I thought we'd gotten past the point of stuttering." She took a breath before starting again.

"I'd just always sort of, well, because of the lock and everything, I'd always thought of them as sort of the keys to our hearts you know? I have yours and you have mine." She looked up at him with this last sentence before turning away, embarrassed. "Silly, I know."

"A bit, yes," Sherlock said. Then he smiled and leaned down to press his lips to hers. "But it is romantic." Molly looked up at him, shocked at his echo of the words she'd spoken over a year ago. Then she grinned widely at him and pulled him in, kissing him passionately. "I love you," she said as they pulled away and she pressed herself against his chest. She felt him place a small kiss on the top of her head before whispering,

"I love you too."

With that they separated and finished getting ready for bed before climbing in. Sherlock wrapped his arms tightly around Molly as she snuggled against him. As they fell asleep, Sherlock thought about how adorable his wife was, while Molly thought of how her husband may act cold sometimes, but he never ceased to surprise her with how sweet he could really be.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: I actually wrote this while in Paris.  
> Hope you enjoyed. Comments are always appreciated.


End file.
